Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation was a giant conglomerate which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment along with top secret operations utillizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry in the Resident Evil ''franchise. History Founding 1998 Decline Collapse Viral Legacy Subisidanires *'Paraguas Line Company: Luxury cruise liner company conducting cross Atlantic and Mediterranean Voyages. *'Umbrella Europe: '''Holding company administering subsidanires in Europe. *'Umbrella Industries: 'Weapons development. *'Umbrella Japan Co Ltd: 'Holding company adminstering subsidaniries in Japan. *'Umbrella Medical Equipment: 'Medical research company. *'Umbrella Pharamaceuticals: 'Developing pharamaceutical products and developing bio-weaponry. *'Umbrella USA: 'Holding company adminstering subsidanries in the United States. Known Members *'Ozwell Edward Spencer: 'President and Founder of Umbrella who had a vision to remake the world and lead it into a new era, as the world's current state was less than ideal to him. After Wesker testified against Spencer, Umbrella's business liscense was revoked and a global manhunt was begun with the goal of finding Spencer. Wesker managed to locate Spencer within his castle and murdered him by impaling him. *'James Marcus: 'One of the three founding members who became the first Head of Umbrella's executive training school as well as the creator of the original strain of T-Virus. Marcus was murdered on orders of Spencer but was resurrected by his leeches, seeking revenge against Umbrella but was killed by Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen as the Queen Leech. *'Edward Ashford: 'One of the three founding members who was an early twentieth century nobleman, a successor of the Ashford family. He was later infected by the Progenitor Virus. *'Albert Wesker: 'A researcher/security officer who became one of James Marcus' most trusted apprentices and part of the Wesker project. He was the main reason of Umbrella's destruction. He was killed when two rockets hit and exploded him while trapped in lava. *'William Birkin: 'A Chief Executive and the virologist responsible for the discovery of the G-Virus and development of G-Virus project. He was infected by the G-Virus and then killed by Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin when hit by a train. *'Joel Allman: 'An executive with the position of Vice President of Umbrella U.S.A. holding company. *'Sergei Vladimir: 'A high ranking executive who was the company's captain of the guard as well as being Spencer's most loyal officer. He was killed by Albert Wesker. *'Henning P: *'Masaki T:' *'Jenny K:' *'Carlos M:' *'Frank E:' *'Isabella C:' *'Greg A:' *'Michael K:' *'Ethan W:' *'Douglas Lauper:' *'Carl Redhill:' *'Alexander Ashford:' *'Alfred Ashford:' *'Alexia Ashford:' *'Brandon Bailey:' *'Morpheus D. Duvall:' *'Vincent Goldman:' *'Tommy Nielsen:' *'Christine Henry:' *'Anette Birkin:' *'Carter:' *'Frost:' *'Steve:' *'John Toleman:' *'John Clemens:' *'Linda:' *'Monica:' *'Greg Mueller:' *'Alex Wesker:' *'Henry Sarton:' *'E. Smith:' *'S. Ross:' *'Frederic Drowning:' *'Yoko Suzuki:' *'Scott:' *'Rodrigo Juan Raval: '''A team leader in Paris' security forces, assigned as commander for the third security unit. He was responsible for Claire Redfield's capture but released her. He was swallowed by a Gulp Worm and the acid within it killed him. *'Jon Toleman:' *'David:' *'Eric:' *'Martin Cluckholm:' *'Thomas Dennis:' *'Paul Steiner:' *'Robert Dawson:' *'Carl Grisham:' *'HUNK: A special agent in the Umbrella Security Service, who was in charge of Alpha Team. He was nicknamed "Grim Reaper" for surviving in all of his given missions and tasks. *'Miguel: '''A member of the Umbrella Security Service and part of Alpha Team. *'Rodriguez: 'An Umbrella Security Service commando who was placed in charge of the second squad. He betrayed Umbrella. *'Conrad: 'A member of the Umbrella Security Service. He died and became a Zombie. *'Luke: 'A member of the Umbrella Security Service. *'Derek: 'A member of the Umbrella Security Service who was part of Alpha Team. *'GOBLIN 6: 'A member of the Umbrella Security Service. She provided recon in preparation for HUNK's exit via the turntable. Although she was killed by an G-Virus infected William Birkin. *'NIGHT HAWK (LONE WOLF): 'A helicopter pilot serving within the Umbrella Security Service. *'LUPO: 'Karena LesProux was the leader and assault of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'VECTOR: 'VECTOR was the recon of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'BERTHA: 'Michaela Schneider was the medic of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'SPECTRE: 'Vladimir Bodrovski is the survelliance expert of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'BELTWAY: 'Hector Hivers is the demolitions expert of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'FOUR EYES: 'Christine Yamata is the virogist of Umbrella Security Service's new Delta Team. *'Nikolai Zinoviev: *'Unnamed U.S.S. Delta Team Leader: '''Commander of the Umbrella Security Service's old Delta Team who was attacked and killed by Leeches. *'Unnamed Executive:' A high ranking executive who was in charge of some of the company's operations in Raccoon City. *'Unnamed Sewer Manager: '''A manager at the Umbrella Sewer Facility. Known facilities Rockfort Island A solitary island which served as the site of Alfred Ashford's private residence and palace after he purchased the land and drove the villagers out. The Island also housed an inescapable prison camp, a Military Training Center for the Umbrella Security Service Unit (including a laboratory used to create B.O.W.'s) and an airport. Antarctic Base A facility established by Alaxander Ashford for his Code: Veronica project. Later, Alexia Ashford, an offspring of the project, used the facility for her t-Veronica virus research. Umbrella Disposal Facility A waste of disposal facility on an unamed island in the Atlantic Ocean. It was to this facility that Umbrella sent some of its worst failed experiments to be disposed of. Umbrella Africa Laboratory This facility was set up in the late 1960s by Umbrella Chemical, inc. in secrecy. Built within the underground ruins of the Ndipaya Kingdom, only the highest ranked Researchers and the remaining Ndipaya knew of its existence. After it shut down in 1998, the pharmaceutical enterprise, TRICELL inc., under the guidance of Albert Wesker, claimed the abandoned facility and creating their own, further underground. It was there where they developed the Progenitor virus and began working on the Uroboros Project. Paramilitary Units Umbrella Security Service The U.S.S. are assigned to missions such as hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism. Reports directly to headquarters. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service is assigned to combating escape bio-weapons. Reports directly to headquarters. Monitors Monitors are the secret police of the Umbrella Corporation. They are ordered to report information vital to the company, and inform headquarters of rogue employees. Umbrella Trashsweepers The Umbrella Trashsweepers is an alternative anti-B.O.W. force using specially-trained B.O.W.'s Security Forces PrivSols hired for guarding of facilities. Products Category:Resident Evil Organizations Category:Resident Evil Characters